


无题

by roroo373



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373





	

致我親愛的讀者：

當你們讀到這篇小說時，請原諒我，為你們獻上了一篇完全只出於我本人的自私意願而誕生的作品。長久以來，我都追求著滿足我的讀者，但只有這一次，我需要藉助讀者們的雙眼，再一次重溫這個縈繞我十幾年的故事，重溫它的每一吋細節，以期讓我真正地、徹底地從這溫暖卻窒息的回憶中解脫出來。

請各位讀者假設妳推開了一家書店的門。

這並不是一家大型的書店，它很小，小得像一家生意冷清的咖啡館，只是排了整齊的幾個高書架，頂端一直延伸到天花板。

妳偶然地發現了這裡，因為它和它的主人的特別做了常客。

雖說冷清，但書店並沒有要倒閉的意思，妳某天跟店長打趣，他笑著說他有很多像你一樣的常客，只是來的時間段都恰好不一樣。

妳想，他確實有這樣的能力讓人圍繞在他身旁。

店長是個五十多歲的男人，頭髮綴著斑白，戴圓框的眼鏡，是個無論怎麼看都是個安分守己的書呆子的人，只有額頭上盤據的可怕疤痕讓人心生敬畏。

但他溫和。他包容妳偶爾因生活不順而爆發的怒意，將它完全轉化為一縷微不足道的微風，仿佛妳所經歷的苦痛與他相比猶如朝露較之海洋般不足一提。

妳本來只與他談書籍。從莎士比亞到博爾赫斯，從浪漫主義到超現實主義，他足夠博學也足夠耐心，來應和妳的班門弄斧。

只有那一天，妳開口跟他談人生與情感。

你說妳一直可惜，自己當初沒有挽留即將離去的同性戀人，妳的勇敢並不比得上獅子，但也總可以跟他攜手對抗那些不公的對待。

他靜靜地聽，等到你的結束，他摘下眼鏡緩緩地擦拭，像在思考，又像在回憶。

妳一直都知道他的眼睛是一汪碧綠的潭，藏在鏡片之後，永遠溫和而不退縮。但妳不知道的是，原來他的睫毛能夠在那潭湖水中投下悲哀的陰影。

“也許妳的戀人並不願意呢？”

妳被這句話挑起了怒意，但他沉靜的特質又將妳心裡的火給壓制在原處。

“我認識的他，不是這種會害怕的人。”妳咄咄逼人，在自己聽來卻頗有些負隅頑抗的意味。

妳自認了解妳的戀人的每一分，從身體到靈魂，但也正是他第一個選擇離開了妳。

店主又開口說：“如果妳的戀人希望離開妳能保護妳呢？”

妳有些怔愣。

妳沒有想過這個。這種選項從沒有在妳腦子裡出現過。

“來聽我講個故事。雖然我並不是一個好的講述者……我總被家人這麼責備我。”他笑著跟你說，但眼睛仍然是沒有笑意的。

妳默許了。他開始講述。

“我說的這個故事有點像給小孩子睡前讀的冒險小說，一個有魔法的世界，有個可悲的小男孩命中註定了要跟魔王決一死戰。他很弱小又很膽怯，幸虧有一群愛他的人傾盡生命也要幫助他。

“在這些人里，有個金頭髮的、跟小男孩同歲的人。

“他們一開始是死對頭。中學生常見的對峙，每天見到都要惡言相向甚至互拋咒語。但戰爭真正開始時他們站在了同一條戰線上，即便金頭髮的家族世世代代為魔王服務。

“小男孩知道他愛金頭髮，金頭髮也愛他，只是他們從不說出口。

“有什麼能說出口的呢？戰爭年代沒有人能夠安逸享樂，親情友情跟愛情都是只能藏在心裡緩慢舔舐的泉水，不敢外露，只怕這樣的情感會給自己在乎的人招致禍患。

“小男孩直到戰後還記得那些日子里他們脊背相向，把生命交付給對方，為對方殺戮敵人，戰役之後再安靜地治療對方大大小小的傷痕。

“戰爭結束了，金頭髮來找小男孩，小男孩搶在他說話之前先開口說自己要結婚了，跟一直以來宛如胞妹的另一個女孩。說完他就走了，他太懦弱，沒勇氣看金頭髮眼裡盛滿多少震驚與受傷。

“但他能怎樣呢？即使是戰爭英雄也不會被寬容，同性的感情還是見不得光的禁果，他不想金頭髮承受那麼多非難。

“這是小男孩的命，但不是金頭髮的。

“他們共同的好友滿眼淚水地問小男孩他怎麼捨得，小男孩想了很久，說：

“‘我不捨得。但我必須。’ 

“小男孩還記得他跟金頭髮拍過一張照片，不是那個魔法世界裡的會動的那種，而是就像我們這些照片一樣不會動的。照片裡的他跟金頭髮還穿著校服，怒氣沖沖地扯著對方的領子。它不會動，所以別人也不知道拍過這張照片后他們到底是狠狠地打了一架還是交換了一個憤怒卻纏綿的親吻。

“小男孩最想要那一張照片。在那一張照片里的他們，未來是不可知的，不像長大后，結局早就寫得明明白白。

“只可惜，那張照片，他再也沒有見到過。”

店主的確不是一個好的故事講述者，他在那些故事里鞣合了那麼多來不及隱藏的個人情感，像躲避不及的潮水淹沒捲走聆聽者呼吸的機會。

妳以為他會哭，但他沒有。那雙碧綠色只是更深沉了，他為那潭湖水織就了一張悲傷的網，勒住了所有流淚的可能性。

妳應該說什麼呢？什麼都說不出來。

那雙綠寶石甚至灼傷了妳的心，有熟悉的疼痛感覆蓋整個心臟。

妳只能對他輕輕地點點頭，然後拖著妳如同被蔓延的淤泥困住的沉重腳步，將綠眼睛的店主和他的書店都留在門後。

妳知道，妳也許再也不會踏入這裡了。

這家書店太狹小，沒辦法容納那麼多那麼多發自人類心靈最深淵的洶湧情感。

妳只能向那個妳不一定信仰過、現在卻無比希冀於他的存在的上帝，輕輕地、用妳的心和靈魂地、為這個可憐人祈禱，一遍又一遍。

祈求他呵，寬恕這個自以為是地放棄自己的幸福的救世主吧——

我的讀者，這個故事，已經結束了。

也許我依然不能從那些真實得過分的情感中掙脫出來，但我滿心希望我的讀者能夠向前走去，無論如何。

因為當我再一次鼓起勇氣踏入那家書店時，在櫃檯后的已經不是那個綠眼睛的店主了。那裡取而代之地站著一個跟店主長得十分相像的年輕人，我毫不懷疑那是他的兒子：只是那個人的眼睛，是藍色的。

他告訴我，他的父親已逝，這家店也要關閉了。

故事真真正正地，結束了。

 

老人顫抖著敲下最後的結束，長長地呼了一口氣。

他對麻瓜的電腦並不太熟悉，因此只能用幾根手指慢慢地一個一個字地寫，但他想自己完成這個。

幾十年來，他幻想過很多種與HarryPotter重逢的場景，但沒有一個跟現實符合。

他從來沒有想過他會用複方湯劑出的另一個樣貌去和回歸平凡的救世主度過那一段安靜的日子，直到他再一次先自己一步離去。

在重逢前，他曾有過怨恨他的日子，他發自內心地希望救世主能夠心碎，能夠承受與他相當的痛苦。但他始終放棄了這個想法，即使他不能理解Potter的選擇，他也永遠狠不下心來詛咒那個他全心愛過的人。

但當他聽到保護兩個字時，他又如此地想像年輕時一樣跟他狠狠地打一架，把那種無謂的救世主專屬的思想打出他那個愚笨的腦袋。

Potter一直都知道是他。他知道他就是他。所以他才用那種方式把自己當年的選擇再解釋一次。

DracoMalfoy抬起手揉了揉他佈滿皺褶的眉心。他們的故事真正地結束了。

在他身旁，空落落的桌面上，只有一張麻瓜相片鑲在相框里，相片中兩個少年互相扯著衣領，眉眼飛揚。

仿佛未來掌握在他們兩個人手上。 

END


End file.
